The present invention relates in general to slide-out guide mechanisms for drawers and the like, and in particular to a new and useful guide mechanism which includes four track surfaces haing cylindrical rollers engaged between pairs of the track surface.
Such slide-out guide mechanisms are generally known. One prior art ball-type slide-out mechannsm has an inner runner and a triangular-shaped outer runner enclosing the inner runner like a cage. The inner runner is also triangular-shaped, but has recesses on the three corners to admit balls. When a drawer, for instance, is pulled out, the balls run on the tracks provided for them, which are constituted by the inner track shape and the outer runner. The manufacture of slide-out guide mechanisms of this design, however, is relatively complicated. For one thing, specially designed inner track shapes are required, which are expensive to produce. For another thing, many balls are required to produce such a guide mechanism. This requires both high material costs and relatively difficult assembly.